La bataille de Jurad
by Karboom
Summary: Hello, cela fait quelques mois depuis ma dernière publication et j'en suis désolé. J'en profite pour préciser que l'inspiration ne me manque pas et qu'elle ne manquera jamais. J'ai une liste de fanfic à écrire longue comme le bras et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de vous les faire lire. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos gentilles review. Cette fic est un défi du Collectif Noname.


Salut à tous, cette fanfic est un défi du collectif Noname de juillet. La question de l'auteur du défi était, quel livre m'a-t-il été le plus difficile à lire (émotionnellement je pense). Personnellement, ce serait : King's Game en manga, La caste des Métabarons en BD et La Porte du Chaos pour les romans.  
Bonne lecture.

La bataille de Jurad

Je m'éveille brusquement avec un goût de métal dans la bouche. Une sensation étrange m'étreint la gorge et mon corps me fait tousser pour m'en débarrasser. Un glaviot gorgé de sang tombe au sol sous mes yeux. Je tente de me relever malgré la douleur qui m'écrase le corps. Ma vue, d'abord floue, commence à gagner en netteté. Des sons diffus me parviennent puis je vois une masse s'approcher de moi.

La masse s'adresse à moi mais les seuls sons qui me parviennent sont ces bourdonnements insupportables. Comme s'ils m'avaient entendu, ils commencent à se dissiper tandis que la voix devient plus claire.

_Damian ! Damian, est-ce que tu m'entends ?!

Je reconnais enfin la masse penchée au-dessus de moi.

_Lina ? C'est toi ?  
_Qui veux-tu que ce soit, imbécile ? Allez, lèves-toi ! dit-elle en me soulevant par l'épaule.

Malgré sa stature plus petite d'une bonne tête, elle parvenait à supporter mon poids. J'arrivais à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre mais ma fierté me donnait des ressources insoupçonnées.

_Tu nous as foutu la trouille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Les images me reviennent de manière erratique mais j'arrive à me reconstituer le où, le quand, et comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet état. Notre bataille en orbite de la planète Jurad, siège de l'Entente Celyros, notre ennemi. Notre camp, le Pacte Valken, a envoyé sa flotte principale pour défaire l'Entente définitivement. Nous sommes à bord d'un des croiseurs de l'avant-garde. La bataille se déroulait mieux que nous l'espérions, jusqu'à ce que les gouverneurs de Celyros envoient leur vaisseau amiral. Leur arme la plus dévastatrice avait fait des ravages dans nos rangs. Des modules d'abordages avaient atteint notre vaisseau, libérant des forces ennemies à l'intérieur. Nous avons dû nous retrancher dans le poste de pilotage. Le dernier qui nous suivait s'était fait abattre avant de pouvoir fermer la porte et une grenade thermique avait roulé juste devant l'embrasure, en face de Lina. Avant même de réfléchir, mon corps a foncé, bousculant Lina sur le côté et frappant le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte. Cette dernière était aux trois-quarts fermée lorsque la détonation m'a propulsé en arrière.

De notre groupe de soldats, nous ne sommes plus que six. Jerry, notre fusiller lourd, qui a pris un sale tir à l'épaule, difficile de savoir s'il sera en mesure de manier son arme. Mart, notre expert en tech, affairé sur le tableau de bord, toujours à fredonner ses foutus airs lorsqu'il est concentré. Natalie, notre éclaireur, elle a surprenamment réussi à s'en tirer indemne. Sa combinaison PavalTech lui confère des réflexes surhumains en cas de danger. Samuel, notre infirmier, occupé à soigner l'épaule de Jerry. Il a des traces de brûlures partout mais ne semble pas s'en soucier. Enfin Lina, chef de squad, et moi-même, son second. Six ne pèseront pas bien lourd face aux forces ennemies, surtout au vu des tirs qu'essuie notre vaisseau.

_Barricadez la porte avec ce que vous trouvez ! lança Lina. Grâce à Damian, on est encore en un seul morceau mais on en profitera pas longtemps si on ne bloque pas ces salauds !

Jerry s'éloigna de Samuel et fit jouer ses muscles pour faire tomber une large armoire de métal en travers de la porte. Natalie amenait des chaises et des affaires de bureaux, personnellement, je trouvais une table basse. La barricade était rudimentaire mais suffisamment lourde pour gagner un peu de temps.

_Mart, quel statut ?  
_Avaries multiples chef, soit nous n'avons plus de canons opérationnels soit la commande pour les actionner est foutue. Les moteurs ne sont plus qu'à 60% de capacités et le blindage commence à être percé un peu partout.  
_Et leur vaisseau amiral est toujours intact... ajouta Natalie en observant par la vitre.

Lina prit un moment pour réfléchir. Cela n'arrivait que lors des situations les plus critiques, mais jusqu'à présent nous nous en étions toujours sorti grâce à elle.  
_Où en est le statut du reste de la flotte ?  
_Rien à proximité chef, les vaisseaux ont soit été abattus soit ont mis de la distance avec le vaisseau amiral.  
_Personne ne peut venir nous aider ? demanda Samuel, inquiet.  
_Non… confirma Mart d'un air sombre. Nous sommes seuls sur ce coup-là.

Une lourde détonation retentit soudainement tandis que le vaisseau émettait un sinistre grincement.  
_Le vaisseau amiral nous a pris pour cible ! clama Mart. Le blindage a essuyé le coup mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps !

Des sons résonnèrent derrière la barricade.

_Ils tentent de forcer le passage, marmonna Jerry en empoignant sa mitrailleuse lourde. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lina se tourna lentement vers Mart.  
_Nos chances de survie ?  
_Dans ces circonstances ? Quasi nulles…

Le silence retomba tandis que Lina se dirigeait vers la vitre observant le vaisseau ennemi.  
_Statut sur le vaisseau amiral. Trouve-moi une faiblesse, n'importe laquelle.

Mart marqua une légère hésitation puis s'exécuta.  
_Ils ont reçu pas mal de tirs au niveau du ventre, c'est proche du hangar à vaisseaux mais aussi des batteries de canons. La zone est trop défendue.  
_Pour une attaque conventionnelle, peut-être.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Lina. Celle-ci poussa un long soupir les mains sur les hanches.  
_Je vais être honnête, nous ne reviendrons pas de cette mission. Notre croiseur est trop endommagé, le vaisseau ennemi est trop proche et nous n'avons pas accès aux capsules de sauvetage, qui ont probablement été détruites ou sabotées. Mais quitte à mourir, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés en attendant la fin.

Elle montra le vaisseau qui chargeait à nouveau ses canons.  
_Si nous parvenons à descendre cet enfoiré avant d'y passer, alors le reste de la flotte aura une chance. Aujourd'hui, nous mettons fin à cette guerre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Mais je ne pourrais pas y arriver seule. Est-ce que vous me suivrez ?

Depuis des années que je la connais et que je me bats à ses côtés, je n'avais jamais vu Lina demander son avis à qui que ce soit. Et il faut qu'elle le fasse la seule fois où la question ne se pose même pas. Je fis un pas en avant suivi d'un salut.  
_Jusqu'en enfer, chef.

Jerry m'imita, suivi de Natalie, Mart et Samuel.  
_Jusqu'en enfer, chef.

Lina esquissa un de ses très rares sourires avant de lancer :  
_Alors bougez-vous les fesses et empêchez ces fumiers de passer la barricade ! Mart, prépare une trajectoire en direction de leur hangar à vaisseaux, on va venir les saluer comme il se doit.

Nous répondîmes tous d'une même voix « Oui, chef ! » avant de nous atteler à nos missions respectives. Le vacarme derrière la barricade commençait à devenir assourdissant, mais nous étions prêts à les accueillir.

Un bout de la barricade explosa, tandis que des tirs commencèrent à fuser. Bien qu'abrités, il nous était difficile de riposter. J'entendis Jerry hurler sur Samuel dans le coin où ils s'étaient tassés.

_Laisse-moi les utiliser !  
_C'est de la folie ! Ton corps ne le supportera pas ! Tu ne tiendras pas dix minutes !  
_Ce sera fini bien avant, Sam, et tu le sais.

Après une hésitation, Samuel sortit trois seringues et les injecta tour à tour dans le bras de Jerry. Ce dernier se leva d'un bloc en poussa un terrifiant rugissement, soulevant sa mitrailleuse lourde, faisant feu vers la brèche. Des cris résonnèrent mais les tirs se firent plus intenses. Nombres d'entre eux frappaient Jerry au corps mais il ne semblait en avoir cure. Les autres purent riposter efficacement grâce à la diversion qu'il offrait. Loin de craindre les tirs, Jerry se mit à avancer vers la brèche.  
_Pour Valkan !

Soudain, il tomba à genoux en vomissant un flot de sang. Samuel émergea de sa couverture, affolé.  
_Les effets secondaires se manifestent ! Reviens à couvert !

Qu'il l'ait entendu ou non, impossible de le dire. Grognant et toussant, Jerry se redressa péniblement et recommença à faire feu avec sa mitrailleuse. Pensant qu'il succombait à ses blessures, l'ennemi fut pris au dépourvu et perdit plusieurs soldats avant de commencer à riposter. Jerry se relevait laborieusement, sans cesser de tirer. Des flots de sang coulaient de sa bouche mais il gardait les dents serrées, une expression de rage sur le visage. Lorsqu'un tir l'atteignit à la tête, il s'effondra à genoux, le vacarme de sa mitrailleuse cessant progressivement. Devant la perte d'un de nos membres et amis, je regardais où Mart et Lina en étaient. Ils semblaient avoir préparés la trajectoire mais il fallait maintenir la commande des moteurs pour les garder activés et la suivre. Mart restait donc en position sur le tableau de bord tandis que Lina nous rejoignait pour participer aux combats.

Des soldats Celyriens émergeaient de la brèche qu'ils avaient élargie. Jerry éliminé, ils gagnaient en audace. La colère me submergeait, me faisant tirer sur l'ennemi, tuant aveuglément, sans anticiper leurs actions. Samuel était dans le même état, tirant en étant à demi caché par le cadavre de Jerry qu'il avait rejoint. En voyant les renforts ennemis s'engouffrer dans la brèche, je me ressaisis et me remis à couvert. Samuel n'eut pas ce réflexe. Un tir l'atteignit dans la poitrine, le propulsant en arrière, non loin de moi et Lina. Je tirais pour la couvrir tandis qu'elle le trainait à l'abri tant bien que mal. Sa blessure était cependant trop grave. Les yeux vitreux, il ne put que murmurer « Pardon… de vous avoir dé… déçu… » avant de s'éteindre.

Quelle que soit notre douleur, nous devions maintenir le feu. Le vaisseau se rapprochait de sa cible et nous serions bientôt à portée de ses tourelles canons. Les tirs fusaient dans le poste de pilotage malgré nos tentatives de contenir l'ennemi. Natalie bondissait partout pendant qu'elle vidait ses chargeurs sur les Celyriens, parfaitement insaisissable. Mais lorsqu'un tir partit vers la tête de Mart, elle se jeta d'elle-même sur la trajectoire, recevant le choc dans l'estomac. Tandis que son corps partait en arrière, Mart fredonnait un air les yeux fermés, les paupières crispées, gardant la manette poussée au maximum. Des tirs fusèrent du vaisseau amiral, faisant trembler le vaisseau et le poste de pilotage, déséquilibrant grandement nos agresseurs. Redoublant d'efforts, nous parvînmes à les repousser et à rebloquer maladroitement la barricade. Je m'approchais du corps de Natalie pour l'examiner.  
_Elle est vivante, mais elle respire à peine.  
_Ne… m'enterre pas trop vite, marmonna-t-elle en tentant vainement d'ouvrir un œil.

Une autre secousse ébranla le blindage du vaisseau.  
_Courage, ce sera bientôt fini.  
_D'une façon… ou d'une autre.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, les tirs se mirent à pleuvoir en continu depuis les tourelles.  
_Ils ont compris ! clama Lina. Ils veulent nous abattre avant qu'on les atteigne ! Mart ! Passe sur le copilotage ! Manœuvres d'évitement !

Mart interrompit son air pour lancer un « Oui chef » avant de reprendre une fois à son nouveau poste. Maintenant proche de Natalie, cette dernière lui dit :  
_J'ai toujours détesté tes f…fredonnements.  
_Navré.  
_Ne t'arrêtes pas. C'est la… seule chose qui… me fasse me sentir vivante.

Je remplaçais Mart à la manette, la pressant au maximum, sentant sa résistance à vouloir revenir à l'arrêt. J'étais stupéfait de la force qu'il avait dû falloir à Mart pour la maintenir aussi longtemps. Notre vaisseau esquivait tant bien que mal les tirs mais, devant autant de projectiles, nous étions malgré tout régulièrement touchés. Un tir m'atteignit soudainement dans le dos. Je hurlais de douleur en luttant pour maintenir la manette enfoncée. Les Celyriens à bord avaient, eux aussi, comprit notre plan et était armés d'une résolution similaire à la nôtre. Lina tira quelques coups dans les brèches de la barricade tandis que je sentais mes forces diminuer. Cette foutue manette devenait insupportablement lourde. Lina arriva juste à temps pour la presser avec moi, nous maintenant dans le cap. Les grincements résonnaient continuellement, les hurlements des ennemis résonnaient derrière nous. La peur commençait à m'étreindre mais la main de Lina me faisait tenir. Je n'étais pas seul. La barricade cédait implacablement, le vaisseau s'émiettait à chaque tir mais seule importait notre trajectoire. Et notre destination.

Je sentis un baiser déposé sur ma joue, et le murmure de la voix de Lina.  
_Aucun regret ?  
Plusieurs souvenirs me serrèrent le cœur mais…  
_En étant avec toi jusqu'à la fin ? Aucun.

Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible en sachant que Lina faisait de même.  
L'air de Mart prit fin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Le vieil amiral de la flotte Valkienne observa le gigantesque croiseur ennemi exploser lentement de l'intérieur avec des yeux ébahis. Sur le pont de commandement, le silence régnait alors que tous avaient le regard rivé sur le spectacle, incrédules.

_A-Amiral ?

Ce dernier se retourna. La plupart des yeux passaient progressivement sur lui. L'équipage attendait les ordres. L'amiral jeta un dernier regard vers le croiseur avant de se tourner vers eux.

_Que la flotte se remette en formation. Préparez l'assaut ! Aujourd'hui, nous mettons fin à cette guerre !


End file.
